


Hey, You're Cute (And I'm Panicking)

by babyjaem



Series: 30 Day OTP (not really) Challenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Day 1: Holding handsJisung really needs to calm himself down. He's on a date with the cutest boy he's ever met, and he justdoesn't know what to do. Sure, it might sound lame to some people, but here he is, a sixteen-year-old boy who's never been on a date before.





	Hey, You're Cute (And I'm Panicking)

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i just wanted to do some kind of prompt-challenge-thing because i haven't been able to write lately and i need to get my creative juices flowing! so here have some tooth-rotting chensung uwu
> 
> also stream regular!

Jisung really needs to calm himself down. He's on a date with the cutest boy he's ever met, and he just _doesn't know what to do_. Sure, it might sound lame to some people, but here he is, a sixteen-year-old boy who's never been on a date before.

Okay, when Chenle asked Jisung if he wanted to come over and watch some movies after school on Friday, Jisung wasn't sure if it was a date or not (even though he was hoping that it was). In all of his awkward teenager glory, he texted Chenle and asked the older boy if their little rendez-vous was a date. Chenle confirmed Jisung's hopes, indeed responding that it is a date. Jisung tries to convince himself that the squeal that came out of his mouth upon reading the text was just a figment of his imagination.

In most people's eyes, their "date" isn't even that much a date at all. Chenle's mom picked them up from school, asking generic questions that parents are pretty much obligated to ask any of their children's friends when they first meet. Chenle, honestly, thought it was pretty embarrassing, but he knew that it was just a Mom Thing, so he stayed quiet and giggled quietly at Jisung's struggle. Jisung's glares only amused him and caused him to stick his tongue out at the younger boy in response.

When they got to Chenle's house, he let his mom know that they would be upstairs in his room, trying to be by themselves as quickly as possible, but not before she offered to make them snacks, to which they politely refused.

The first look at Chenle's room actually makes Jisung audibly gasp.

"Wow, your room's so... big." Jisung says his thoughts out loud as he marvels at the size.

Chenle giggles, and it only serves to remind Jisung that Chenle is an actual fairy. "Yeah, perks of being an only child I guess."

They both throw their backpacks down onto the floor, and Chenle flops onto one of the few large bean bags in his room. It makes the TV viewing experience much more comfortable than propping up a few pillows on the headboard of his bed and risking getting a stiff neck a couple of hours later. Jisung sinks into the the bean bag next to Chenle and revels in the feeling.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Chenle asks Jisung as he scrolls through Netflix, looking through their options.

Jisung has been so nervous about the whole thing that he hasn't even thought that this was a possibility. The mood of the whole date is dependent on the movie they watch, and he doesn't want Chenle to think negatively of him based on his film choice. As Jisung is lowkey panicking and his hands getting unpleasantly sweaty, he kind of forgets that Chenle is right next to him.

"Hello? Earth to Jisung?" Chenle waves his hand in front of Jisung's face, and that snaps the latter out of his stress-induced trance.

"Oh, shit, um," _Great, Jisung, just great! You have the best conversation skills!_ "anything is fine." Jisung finally blurts out, internally cursing himself for taking that long to say something so insignificant.

"Oh, okay!" Chenle smiles at him, seemingly clueless to Jisung's current state of mind, and proceeds to select _Moana_. Jisung doesn't know why, but the fact that Chenle chooses an animated Disney movie out of all of the other options he could have gone with is extremely endearing and fuels Jisung's mushy feelings for the older boy.

"Is this fine? It's kinda childish, I know, but I really like it..." Chenle trails off, becoming more and more conscious of his decision as he speaks, and Jisung _really_ wants to kiss him. He shakes the thought away immediately; the thought of kissing Chenle, the boy he's had a crush on for over a year and is now on a date with, is scary.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's cute that you chose it." Jisung laughs at the end of his sentence, and then flushes red when he realizes what he just said. He glances over at the older boy, who is also blushing, but Jisung knows that Chenle looks cuter. It's not like Jisung is insecure about his appearance or anything; he simply thinks that it's impossible for any human being to look more adorable than Chenle.

As the movie progresses, Jisung realizes that Chenle does a lot of stuff that distracts Jisung from what's on the TV screen. Chenle sings along to every single one of the songs, getting the lyrics right and everything, and Jisung mentally thanks God for giving him ears to listen to Chenle's beautiful voice. The way he sings is smooth and flows through the notes so effortlessly, making Jisung want Chenle to sing him to sleep or serenade him or something.

Chenle also likes to pause the movie to talk about some anecdote that may or may not be related to the film itself, like how his cousin, Sicheng, spilled his drink when they watched _Moana_ in the movie theater or how he got seaweed in his hair when he went to the beach once.

Normally, Jisung would get annoyed, silently willing the one speaking to shut up so they can focus on what's happening in the movie, but it's not like that with Chenle. When Chenle talks about something that happened to him, he gets really immersed into it, eyes sparkling. The way that Chenle is passionate and excited over the smallest things is precious in Jisung's eyes, and he could probably listen to Chenle talk about these kinds of stories for hours on end.

About halfway through the film, Jisung realizes that he's paying less attention to the characters and plot on the screen and more attention to the boy sitting right next to him. Jisung keeps looking over at Chenle, eyes grazing his soft nose and plush lips, to his soft hand that's resting on his knee. He's afraid of seeming creepy or anything like that, but Chenle is pretty oblivious 99% of the time, so he allows himself to take in Chenle's delicate beauty.

Through a sudden rush of confidence, Jisung has the urge to hold Chenle's hand. Jisung wants to feel their fingers intertwined together, that small amount of contact being enough to fill Jisung's heart to its full capacity. Jisung contemplates it for a bit, and ultimately thinks "Why not?" They're on a date anyway; it's normal for people on dates to hold hands, right?

Jisung drums his fingers on his thigh, mentally preparing himself for the boldest move he's ever going to make in regards to someone he likes.

Then, he just goes for it.

After making sure that his hands aren't sweaty and gross, Jisung takes Chenle's hand in his. Jisung nearly cries when he feels how much smaller Chenle's hand is than his own, and now he wants to engulf the older boy in a huge hug.

Chenle is surprised when he feels Jisung's fingers slot in between his, but in a pleasant way. Jisung's hands are so _big_ , and he can't help but think about how well their hands fit together, how well _they_ fit together.

Jisung is more on the quiet side, and he intrigued Chenle when they first met. Once he got to know Jisung more, he figured out that the younger boy is just super lame and geeky without wanting to show it, and Chenle thought that that was super cute (he still does).

Chenle, on the other hand, is the definition of the word bubbly. He loves meeting new people and making other people smile and smiling himself. His personality was just the thing Jisung needed to come out of his shell, and the elder became a safe place for Jisung.

Now, the two of them are inseparable. They're a package, they're there if the other is, Jisung and Chenle, Chenle and Jisung.

Chenle glances at their joined hands and smiles to himself. Then he gets an idea.

He removes his hand, earning a pout from Jisung that he just wants to kiss right off of his face. Not that he would. Not now, at least. Chenle then stands up from the bean bag, and situates himself on Jisung's, seeing that's there's enough space between the younger's spread legs to fit in.

Jisung's brain stops working. With Chenle basically cuddling him and their bodies in such close proximity, his mind can't form any coherent thoughts except those pertaining to the small boy sitting between his legs.

Chenle looks behind him and says to Jisung, "Is this okay?"

Jisung gives him a more-frantic-than-intended nod, and Chenle lets out that little giggle that never fails to make Jisung's heart melt.

The Chinese boy practically melts against Jisung's much larger frame, the latter's arms naturally wrapping around his waist and holding him comfortably. Chenle's soft, fluffy hair tickles Jisung's chin, but he doesn't mind.

At some point in the later half of the movie, both Chenle and Jisung stop paying attention and start talking about random things. They talk about how their days went, how much they hate their Calculus teacher, the best fast food place around the area, and other trivial topics that many would classify as small talk. But for them, it's different. It's less about what they're talking about and more about the fact that they're spending time with each other.

While they're talking, Chenle plays with Jisung's hands, intertwining his own with them only to unlatch them a few minutes and admiring the rings around Jisung's pretty fingers.

When there's a lull in the conversation, Chenle says, "Sungie, your hands are so big."

"You just have baby hands." Jisung retaliates, comparing their hand sizes by pressing their palms together and stretching his fingers out.

When Chenle's fingers are fully extended, they only reach Jisung's second knuckle, and he huffs upon this discovery, pouting because someone younger than him is so much bigger than him. It's all an act, though; Chenle knows that Jisung gives really nice hugs and even better cuddles, and he more than appreciates that.

Jisung hears Chenle's puff of disapproval, and he has to laugh. "Don't worry, it just makes you cuter."

Jisung panics, but not as much as he did before. He tells himself to stop being so nervous about the whole thing. They're _cuddling_ , for God's sake.

"If I'm cute," Chenle starts, "then what are you?" Jisung grins dumbly upon hearing Chenle's question, as it implies that he thinks Jisung is at least somewhat cute.

"I don't know, Lele, what am I?" He teases the older boy.

"Hmm, let me think..." Chenle hums, pretending to be in deep thought, pondering such a profound question. "I know! You're handsome, like a prince!"

Jisung seemed satisfied with that answer, laughing and holding Chenle closer to him in response. He breathes in deeply, taking in his current situation. He's cuddling with his best friend with _Moana_ playing in the background, talking about pointless things that don't even matter in the grand scheme of things, and just being so content with his life at this exact moment.

Yeah, Jisung could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that! please feel free to give me any feedback on my work so i know what to do in order to make your reading experience better! thank u so much for sticking til the end and i hope you have a great morning/afternoon/evening!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
